


komahina trash 2.0

by saccharinestrawberries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 2 bros sitting in a hot tub 5 feet apart-, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinestrawberries/pseuds/saccharinestrawberries
Summary: Hajime finds Nagito swimming late at night... but Nagito has something to tell him. (also known as, a more in-character rewrite of my ancient other fic of the same name)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	komahina trash 2.0

`Is it really so wrong to want him sleeping next to me?`

That was the thought echoing in Nagito’s head at the moment, rather than the usual twisted threads of hope and despair and talent. He’s monologuing to himself, even though the object of his affection is right before his eyes. Maybe object of affection isn’t the right term. Hajime is more than that. He’s a mirror image of Nagito’s perception of himself, and yet so very different at the same time. It’s a breathtaking contrast that makes Nagito weak in the knees whenever he stops to think about it. And of course, he can’t forget the thing that really makes his jaw drop. The hope that’s burning within him… it really is something.

The imagery of the fire mixing with the water that he’s currently submerged in nearly sets him off on a rant, and he pushes off of the side, plunging him under the surface. It was cool, the weight of the water around his slim frame a comforting presence. And yet he can’t help but open his eyes under the surface to peek at the other boy, even though the water ripples his face. Hajime was sitting at the edge of the pool, legs hanging over so he was in the water up to the calves.

Nagito breaks the surface, treading water despite the way that his breathing is the slightest bit shallow, from a number of factors… the presence of the other boy certainly one of them. It was something about him that Nagito couldn’t quite put his finger on, and that ambiguity was part of the charm of Hajime. It was beautiful, for lack of a better word. Nagito shakes his head slightly, wet white hair flopping so he could somewhat see out of the spaces between messy strands. He sees the face of the other, how his face isn’t filled with disgust, and he feels warm inside.

“Komaeda-kun. Hey.”

How incredible it is, Nagito can’t help but remark to himself, that he manages to make such garbage sound like it belongs in a museum? He really is special.

“Hi, Hinata-kun.”

They lock eyes, until Nagito drops his gaze, the intense stare of the other too much for him already. 

“Komaeda-kun… what are you doing out here, this late? Are you up to something…?”

The suspicion coloring his voice is just another facet of him to appreciate… although, admittedly it does suck, that Hajime assumes he’s up to no good. But Nagito supposes it’s just the price he pays, to get the gift of his company. And so he lets that particular self deprecation go.

“Ah, I just came out to swim. I was having a bit of trouble sleeping, you see… but never mind that. What are you up to?”

The white haired ghost of a boy moves towards the other still sitting on the edge of the pool, travelling with a breaststroke that seems… relaxed. It’s a thing that feels natural, although he isn’t stopping to think about things like that at the moment.

Hajime smiles at him. “I guess the same thing really… sleeping isn’t really an easy thing, lately. But I guess that just makes sense. Anyway, I figured maybe swimming would be relaxing. Although I don’t want to bother you…”

“You’re not bothering me! Don’t worry about it, Hinata-kun. Scum like me is flattered by you choosing to spend time in my vicinity, after all.”

He bites his tongue as soon as he sees the twist in Hajime’s expression. He seemed to be so against Nagito simply speaking the truth. What a shame.

“Komaeda-kun, you really don’t have to- well whatever. I’m too tired for this right now…”

Nagito can’t really do much to hide the way that his face heats up once Hajime reaches for his shirt. He disappears under the surface for a moment, trying to focus on the way that the moon reflects off the surface of the water. It doesn’t really work out as well as he thought, with him being certain that Hajime must feel his stare. But he doesn’t say anything. Instead, the brunette stands up only to throw himself forward, plunging into the pool with a loud splash. For a moment, all is quiet except for the ripples splashing against the sides of the pool. But then, the familiar head pops back up, breaching with a small yelp.

“Hinata-kun, are you alright? Did you-”

“I’m fine. Just cold. Give me a minute to get used to it.”

The two tread water for a few minutes, words that Nagito wants to let free going unsaid, because surely they would ruin all he had built so far. Instead he just fixates on the reflection of the other in the water, flickering with the movement of the water. The ghost like figure of Nagito is lost in thought, wet hair covering the eyes that might reveal the way that his mind was racing as fast as it typically did, even though this was a peaceful moment. And yet he was still obsessing. It couldn’t be helped, maybe. His mind was just doomed to dwell on such things, yet another roll of the dice somewhere having resigned him to this. Nagito sighed aloud, with his face halfway submerged in the water, so the bubbles came to the surface to tickle his cheeks.

He’s gotten lost in his thoughts yet again when there’s a tap on his shoulder that makes him jump ever so slightly, the water shaking around him with the motion. With a glance over his shoulder, he sees the familiar face of Hajime grinning at him. His eyes feel like they’re capable of lighting up the pool. The sheer tranquility and the hope in his eyes at that moment nearly steals Nagito’s breath yet again, but he keeps that particular nuance hidden, instead choosing to cock his head at the other.

“As long as you’re not gonna pull some weird stuff, Komaeda-kun,” he says with a playful lilt to his voice, “I’m up for a challenge, if you want.”

“And what sort of challenge would that be? Are we going to fight to the death over who gets the best spot or do you have something else in mind…?” He punctuates that with a wheezy chuckle that still manages to escape him.

Hajime takes a moment to just stare at him, confusion clear in gray green eyes. He just sighs aloud.

“I meant a race, Komaeda-kun. Just a race.”

Nagito tilted his head ever so slightly and grinned.

“If you really want to give something as worthless as me your attention, Hinata-kun, then I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Last part should be up shortly. I'm going to leave the other fic up, just as a lil motivation for myself and anyone else that you totally do improve over time! You can totally see it through this, and I'm excited to see how else my work will change over time~


End file.
